The present invention relates to a mounting for a power driven auxiliary tool such as an earth auger that will permit quick attachment to an arm, such as a backhoe or excavator arm, using an adapter bracket that permits limited free pivotal movement of the accessory tool about an axis during operation.
The use of earth augers or other powered auxiliary tools, such as a plate compactor, mounted on a skid steer loader backhoe or an excavator arm is known. It is generally desirable to have some free pivotal movement for the power tool about a horizontal axis, as explained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,217. Patent '217 discloses an auger mount using a slot to permit some pivotal movement so that the auger can come to a vertical position under gravity and also move as it bores into the ground. It is desirable to have control over the pivotal position of the auger, after limited pivoting has occurred.
The support shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,217 is pinned in place, which requires changing of pivot pins if a different attachment is to be coupled to the backhoe or excavator arm. With the advance of reliable, positive locking quick attachment brackets, it has become desirable to use a quick attachment arrangement for earth augers, compactors, clam shells and other powered implements as well.